


Doomworld scenes I wish we'd see

by ams75



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: A couple of scenes I wish we'd get on Tuesday, March 28, 2017.  Posting them now before they're inevitably Jossed in less than 73 hours.





	

1.)  
  
"English!"  
  
Rip blinked several times.  "Mr. Ror... wait, what?" This was not _The Waverider_ , nor, he glanced down, were these his preferred clothes.  He grimaced, then looked back at his former crew member.  "The Word of God was found and used."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you're unhappy with the results."  He couldn't think of another reason Mr. Rory had come to him.  
  
"You could say that, yeah."  
  
"Things didn't... no, no time for that now.  You're here because you want to change this reality?" He couldn't think of another reason.  They were hardly friends.  Shipmates, yes.   
  
"Uh huh, back to the way it was."  
  
"We'll deal with your betrayal later.  You can find the Spear?"  
  
"Yeah.  It's heavily guarded.  We'll need help."  
  
"Where's the Ca... The Word of God?"  
  
"Not sure.  Separated from the Spear."  
  
"Right, I'll go locate that, you go reunite our team.  Liberate the Spear from its current location, and we'll meet back here."  Rip paused, then said, "Don't expect it to be easy.  I suspect my Time Master training has helped me sort of remember, once you prompted me."  
  
"You'll find the book."  Rip could hear his disbelief.  
  
Making a face,  he slightly lifted the gold chain, then let it fall back to his skin.  "Apparently, they wanted me to be as ineffectual as possible.  I'm going to use that against them.  Do you have a mobile, cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Give me your number.  I'll let you know when I'm ready.  We'll meet back here."  
  
********************  
  
2.)  
  
Now that reality had been restored, it was time to deal with the little matter of Mr. Rory's betrayal.  The man in question was drinking a beer, standing several feet away from the rest of the group, who were celebrating their victory of restoring reality.  Rip walked over to him and said quietly, "A word, if you please, Mr. Rory."  
  
When Mick looked like he was about to tell him to go to hell, he added, "I will take your refusal as a wish to leave my ship."  He turned away and walked determinedly to his parlour without so much as a glance behind to see if he would have company.  If Mr. Rory wouldn't endure this talk, then Rip was determined to protect those who had been his crew.  
  
He strode over to his chair.  By the time he sat down, Mr. Rory stood in the doorway.  "Do come in, Mr. Rory and place your gun on the table over there, then sit down in the chair by the door."  
  
"I don't have to do this, you're not the captain--" Mick began to say heatedly.  
  
"Not any longer," Rip said with a hint of bitterness, "but this is my ship and I will do what I have to, to protect her and the crew.  Now do as I say and place your gun out of reach, I've no wish to experience it first hand.  You may have it back after we talk."  He remained stone-faced as he felt Mick examine him, searching for any sign of weakness, he supposed.  Just as he was preparing to stun Mick, he stomped over to the table.  The gun clattered on the table as Mick slammed it down.  Turning on his heel, he walked over to the chair.  Before he could sit down, Rip spoke again.  "Close the door.  I imagine neither of us wish the others to hear this."  Rip was relieved when Mr. Rory obeyed, then sat down.  
  
Rip leaned forward slightly in his chair.  "I'm aware I have a few things to learn, such as exactly what happened during my absence.  Perhaps we'll start there.  You seemed surprised I had seen Mr. Snart.  Why was that?"  
  
"Stein didn't say?"  
  
"We've been rather busy," Rip said drily.  "You saw him after his passing and before our encounter?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I am to infer that Professor Stein and possibly Gideon examined you?" This time, Mick settled for a nod.  "I should like, assuming we survive our next task and we reach an amicable decision, to have you examined once more, and I'll sit in.  Possibly I'll have some suggestions."  Rip watched Mick intently.  
  
After a long pause, Mick said "Okay.  We done yet?"  
  
"Not nearly.  Gideon is well aware of my feelings on certain procedures, ones that are invasive and yet proved invaluable this one time.  I can only conclude you suggested cognitive intrusion to Miss Lance, Mr. Jackson and Professor Stein, for which I must thank you.  Gideon may never have mentioned the possibility of reaching my true self.  You, however, underwent that barbaric practice.  I'm sorry you did so, yet I can't help but feel a little grateful, because that meant you could provide help I desperately needed."  
  
"Now are we?"  
  
"Not quite.  I apologize for lashing out at you when I was at a rather low point.  Not that it's a defence, but we had lost Vandal Savage's trail and after a week, I was succumbing to my darker emotions.  You were a convenient target when I needed one.  I apologize.  You'd already shown your worth when you rescued Mr. Palmer from the gulag.  Despite certain... tendencies... you have shown loyalty to the team in many ways, Mr. Rory.  I've been grateful for your assistance."  
  
"Now we're done?"  
  
"No.  It's your turn now, I'm afraid.  Why did you take the Spear, throw in with that lot?"  
  
Mick Rory sighed heavily.  "Too much talking."  
  
"But necessary.  I think you realize it as well, since you haven't tried to take your gun and use it, or leave."  Rip smiled tiredly for a moment.  "I'm trying to understand, Mr. Rory.  I would like to be able to help you but you make it very difficult when you don't speak."  
  
"You're one to talk!"  
  
"I know.  I'm endeavouring to do better.  You?"  
  
"Same.  I wanted to be better.  I wanted my family back.  They didn't deserve what I did to them."  
  
"I hope you understand now that you have a chance to improve, to be better, to try to think about the consequences of your actions.  Every day, we all do.  Every day, there's the chance we'll fail ourselves, and I most certainly have, more times than I wish to remember, but still I strive to make the right choices.  Will you?"  
  
"If I don't?"  
  
"If you won't try, we'll look for a time and place where you might enjoy the chaos.  If you will try, I won't expect perfection.  If you feel overwhelmed, come to me and.. well.. I doubt you'll want to talk.  We can commiserate over drinks, or just imbibe quietly together.  You'll know I have your back, and you'll have mine.  Do we have an accord, Mr. Rory?"  
  
Rip held his breath.  This comradery that he was trying to build could still collapse in an instant and he may yet feel the singe of Heatwave's gun.  His only consolation would be that Gideon would eject him into space, but most likely he wouldn't know because he would be dead.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Rip let out a little laugh.  "One thing I admire about you is you're very forthright, you know how to cut to the chase."  
  
"Less talking, more drinking."  
  
"What a very good idea, Mr. Rory."  He stood up.  "Shall we rejoin the party?"  
  
He stood up but Mick remained sitting.  "What about Blondie?"  
  
"If I can't convince her of your merits, I will remind her this is my ship and I want you on board."  
  
Mick stood up and walked over to the table.  Rip couldn't help but feel a tad apprehensive as the gun was picked up.  He turned his back on Mick and headed to the door.  "Shall we?" Rip asked.  
  
"Yeah.  For a manipulative Time Bastard, you're not half bad."  
  
Rip laughed and they returned to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I noticed there was only one quick shot of Rip in the extended promo and wondered if he was supposed to be up to something and showing him more would spoil it. I didn't see him in the released photos for the episode. No full story follows my first scene but if anyone is inspired and wishes to write awesome Rip in action, be my guest.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think of the two scenes, if they sound in character. Also, if there are any typos, please let me know so I can correct it/them.


End file.
